Flavor of Life
by Raiueon
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Naruto yang notabene cowok popular sekolah tertukar jiwanya dengan Hinata cewek polos dan pendiam. Hanya karena cermin tak bertuah yang tak sengaja mereka beli dari seorang baa-san yang memerlukan uang untuk mengobati cucunya membuat keduanya bertukar jiwa/Naruto butuh kasih sayang orang tua/Hinata butuh teman/Newbie/Drama/Romance/CHAPI 2 - UP!
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

My lovely pairing : Uzumaki Naruto with Hyuuga Hinata

Raiueon57 present to NHL

Rate : T dengan perpaduan genre : Romance, slice of life, fantasy, sedikit bumbu humor atau bahkan - entahlah silahkan menyatakannya jika ada yang kurang.

Jika anda tidak menyukainya silahkan tekan tombol back! Disini hanya tempat NaruHina.

P.S : OOC, typo, alur berantakan, ga nyambung, aneh dan membuat pusing disertai mual*bila berlanjut silahkan hubungi dokter setempat.

Happy Reading guys!

Hinata menyusuri malam festival _matsuri_ bersama kedua orang tuanya dan juga sang adik. _Yukata_ bercorak _lily_ warna ungu pucat dengan dasar putih membuat Hinata tampak cantik malam, tak hanya itu _yukata_ itu senada dengan kedua orang tuanya dan saudaranya.

"Tou-chan aku ingin ikan mas itu." tunjuk Hanabi dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap stand dengan kolam berukuran sedang dan di isi oleh banyak ikan mas.

Hiashi tersenyum mendengar permintaan putri kecilnya itu, tak ada salahnya memenuhi permintaan anaknya. "Baiklah, tapi janji pada tou-chan kau akan merawatnya dengan baik." ujar Hiashi merendahkan tubuhnya menyamakan tinggi dengan putri kecilnya yang berusia 6 tahun.

" _Yakusoku_." gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya dan memberikan kelingking kecilnya pada sang ayah yang berada dihadapannya.

"Yosh, mari kita lakukan." ujar Hiashi langsung membawa Hanabi kedalam gendongannya dan membawanya kearah stand itu.

Hinata dan Hikari yang menyaksikan interaksi Hiashi dan Hanabi nampak tersenyum tipis. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama saat festival, mereka selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama bahkan apapun acara itu. Hyuuga Hiashi sudah mentradisikan hal itu, setelah ia mempersunting sang istri. Hiashi tak ingin seperti kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah sedikitpun meluangkan waktunya untuk dirinya saat remaja dulu, itulah mengapa sesibuk apapun ia akan meluangkan waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama istri dan kedua putrinya.

Hinata mengganti senyum tipisnya dengan lekungan bibir kebawah saat ekor matanya menangkap gerombolan gadis mengenakan _yukata_ cantik sedang membicarakan hal yang menyenangkan. Jujur saja ia sangat iri dengan interaksi sederhana nan mengembirakan itu, ia menyalah dirinya yang terlalu pendiam dan pemalu bahkan berbicara dengan pria atau gadis membuatnya sedikit gagap. Ia tak tahu apakah memang tipe gadis membosankan untuk di ajak berteman dan membicarakan hal menyenangkan usai pulang sekolah atau menceritakan tentang orang yang dia suka pada temannya.

Bisakah musim nanti ia mendapatkan teman, seorang teman untuk berbagi apa yang ingin ia katakan atau ceritakan.

"Hina-chan, kau mau apa?" tanya sang ibu dengan suara lembutnya menyadarkan Hinata memandang sang ayah dan adik yang asyik dengan sendirinya.

Gadis 16 tahun itu menoleh pada sang ibu, "Bagaimana kalau kita membeli permen apel sebelum Hanabi mengetahuinya." jawab Hinata tersenyum pada sang ibu. "Aku akan mengatakan pada tou-san agar tou-san tidak repot-repot mencari kita nanti." Hinata langsung pergi menghampiri sang ayah dan adiknya yang nampak tertawa.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan Hinata langsung mengandeng tangan ibunya untuk mencari permen apel. Banyak sekali stand yang dibuka saat festival matsuri, banyak juga yang berjualan jajanan dan beberapa barang yang menarik. Mata Hinata bergerak memandang sekelilingnya, ia mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik hatinya. Hirup pikuk pengunjung membuatnya terpisah dengan sang ibu, tanpa Hinata sadari seseorang menarik lengannya dan menjauh dari keramaian. Hinata mencari tahu siapa yang menarik lengannya dan membawanya menjauh dari keramaian. _Amethsyt_ menatap seorang nenek tua yang memegang lengan Hinata.

"A-a-a-a-no…"

" _Ojou-san_ , maukah kau membeli cermin ini?" tanya nenek tua itu memperlihatkan cermin kecil yang ada di tangannya.

Hinata melihat cermin di tangan nenek itu, cermin kecil dengan motif bunga lavender berwarna ungu kesukaan Hinata, " _Suteki_." puji Hinata saat melihat cermin yang kini sudah berada di tangannya.

"Aku membutuhkan uang untuk membeli obat cucuku, jadi maukan ojou-san membelinya?" tanya nenek itu kembali.

Ia merasa iba mendengar penjelasan sang nenek tua itu, ia mengeluarkan uang dari tas kecil yang ia bawa dari tadi. Seharusnya ia membawa uang tabungannya, tapi ia malah membawa uang sedikit. Hinata sedikit murung dan raut wajahnya terlihat menyesal sembari memandang uang di tangannya.

"Gomennasai, _obaa-san_. Aku hanya memiliki uang segini, aku rasa ini tidak cukup untuk membeli obat cucu baa-san." Hinata termemperlihatkan tiga lembar uang seribu yen dan beberapa uanga 500 yen.

"Tidak apa _ojou-san_ nenek rasa ini cukup untuk membeli obat untuk cucu _baa-san_." ucap sang nenek tersenyum memandang Hinata.

Setelah memberikan uang, cermin itu sudah berada di tangan Hinata. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada nenek itu yang menghilang di keramaian orang, Hinata tersenyum bahagia menatap cermin kesukaannya itu.

"Hina-chan." panggil seseorang dengan lembut.

Hinata menoleh dan menemukan sang ibu yang tersenyum, Hinata menyimpan kaca itu didalam tas kecilnya dan berlari kearah sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Naruto mau sampai kapan kau akan makan ramen terus?" tanya Shikamaru terlihat dongkol menatap sahabatnya yang sudah menghabiskan 3 mangkok ramen di stand milik paman Teuchi.

"Seuwbwntaw Shwikwa [Sebentar Shika]" ujar Naruto yang masih menyeruput ramen kesukaannya itu.

"Ayolah, Sai, Gaara dan Sasuke sudah menunggu kita." seru Shika yang nampak frustasi menghadapi Naruto, ini sudah sekeian kali ia mendengar kata sebentar dari mulut penuh ramen Naruto tapi nyatanya pria berambut pirang itu masih menambah ramennya lagi, jadi siapa yang harus ia salahkan atas semua ini? Shika memijat keningnya.

" _Gochisousama deshita_." Naruto merapatkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum puas. Tentu saja ia sangat puas, tiga mangkok ramen jumbo dengan extra naruto di tambah lagi paman Teuchi sedang mengadakan diskon sebesar 15% untuk pelanggan tetap dan 10% di festival _matsuri_ ini.

Bagaimana Naruto tidak tertarik dengan itu, mendengar saja membuat Naruto serasa mengeluarkan api membara dari tubuhnya. Paman Teuchi memang akan memberikan diskon 10% saat stand ramen miliknya berada di festival, semua pengunjung tertarik untuk makan ramen yang terkenal dengan cita rasa dan nikmatnya (sampe ngiler author *lagilaper).

"Terima kasih Naruto sudah berkunjung jangan lupa datang lagi ya." seru Ayame yang berdiri di depan kasir usai Naruto membayar makanannya.

"Siap nee-san." Naruto memberi hormat pada Ayame sedangkan Ayame tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hoah! Ramen memang yang terbaik." seru Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas saat keluar dari stand ramen paman Teuchi.

" _Mendokusei_." Shika terlihat bosan, merepotkan terjebak bersama orang seperti Naruto saat festival seperti ini.

"Huah, Naruto-senpai." seru gadis-gadis yang baru mendapati Naruto keluar dari stand ramen.

"Eeh." Naruto langsung menoleh dan mendapati segerombalan fansgirlnya. "Kalian sangat cantik dengan _yukata_ itu." puji Naruto menyengir.

"Tck! Mendokusei." decih Shika yang sudah nampak kesal, seharusnya ia tadi tak usah memejamkan matanya jadi dia tak terpisah dengan Gaara, Sai dan Sasuke kan. Tapi nyatanya, pria popular dengan sejuta pesona ini ikut berada di samping sambil menatap kagum pada lampu-lampu stand dan juga beberapa permainan.

"Huah! Naruto-senpai memujiku." lirih mereka secara bersamaan, hingga begitu kalimat itu berhenti terucap mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Tidak Naruto-senpai sedang memujiku." ujar gadis dengan rambut yang digulung.

"Tidak, Naruto-senpai memujiku." gadis dengan _yukata_ merah tak mau kalah.

"Bukan, itu aku." tambah gadis yang lain.

Oh tidak, bukankah Naruto tadi mengatakan _"Kalian"_ kenapa mereka jadi bertengkar. Shika hanya menghela nafas berat melihat Naruto yang tak merasa bersalah karena membuat gadis-gadis itu bertengkar hal sepele.

"Naruto-senpai memujiku, iyakan senpai?" tanya gadis yang menggunakan yukata coklat, begitu gadis itu menoleh dan menatap kearah Naruto berdiri barusan, pria itu sudah tak ada dan hilang di telan bumi.

"Tidak, Naruto-senpai." teriak mereka sehingga menjadi tontonan pengunjung.

Shika berjalan dengan menarik kerah _jinbei_ _1_ Naruto dan berjalan ketempat pertemuan mereka selanjutnya. Ia tak perduli Naruto marah padanya karena ia sudah muak melihat Naruto yang bila bertemu fansgirlnya mereka akan mengeluarkan kata-kata pujaan dan manis, bagi Shika itu memuakan. Bukan berarti dia iri karena Naruto memiliki fansgirl, Shikamaru Nara, siapa tak kenal ketua osis dengan wajah tampan dan rambut nanas dan selalu bermalas-malas serta tidur saat rapat osis. Shikamaru juga memiliki fansgirl hanya saja tak seheboh fansgirlnya Naruto yang menggumbar kata-kata palsu demi sang pujaannya dan bahkan mereka rela melakukan apapun.

Fansgirl Shikamaru terlalu pintar dan mereka tahu bagaimana caranya mengagumi Shikamaru, contohnya saat Shika sedang malas kekantin dan dia sedang lapar, tiba-tiba saja ada terdapat bento yang lengkap di meja ketua osis tak hanya itu saat dia tertidur di atap pun bahkan mereka memberikan Shika swetter milik mereka dan membiarkan Shikamaru tertidur.

Ah, cukup membahas Shikamaru dengan kepintarannya. Shika membalik tubuh Naruto dan melepaskan secara kasar tangannya pada kerah _jinbei_ Naruto yang ia tarik tadi. Sasuke, Sai dan Gaara yang tak siap langsung terjatuh saat tubuh Naruto lunglai akibat kasarnya Shikamaru melepas pegangannya.

"Itta." rintih ketiga pria itu saat Naruto sudah bangkit.

"Shika, kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu dengan pelan kan. Kenapa melemparku?" ujar Naruto membersihkan jinbeinya yang kotor akibat debu.

" _Mendokusei_." seru Shika.

"Kalian lama sekali." Sasuke yang sudah berdiri bersama Gaara dan Sai.

"Salahkan si rubah ini, dia mampir ke stand paman Teuchi dan menghabiskan tiga mangkok ramen jumbo serta fansgirl bodohnya itu." jelas Shika.

"Naruto kau ini, kita saja belum makan kau malah makan lebih dulu." ujar Gaara.

"Habisnya perutku lapar sekali, apalagi stand ramen paman Teuchi sedang diskon _ttebayo_."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat melihat Naruto menmberikan cengiran khasnya dengan mengangkat lima jarinya sedangkan Sai mengeluarkan senyum palsunya melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Yasudah, ayo kita jalan lagi." ajak Sasuke.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri festival yang semakin ramai, terkadang mereka berhenti sejenak untuk bermain di stand. Naruto hanya menatap ketiga temannya yang heboh saat bermain lempar kaleng menggunakan bola kecil dan ringan, tak jarang ia menatap sekitarnya.

"Tou-chan aku ingin ikan mas itu." suara gadis itu masuk di pendengaran Naruto dan itu membuatnya berpaling menatap gadis berusia 6 tahun bersama keluarganya.

"Baiklah, tapi janji pada tou-chan kau akan merawatnya dengan baik." ujar ayah gadis itu menyamakan tinggi dengan putri kecilnya.

" _Yakusoku._ " gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya dan memberikan kelingking kecilnya pada sang ayah yang berada dihadapannya.

"Yosh, mari kita lakukan." ujar ayah gadis itu langsung membawa gadis kedalam gendongannya dan membawanya kearah stand ikan mas.

 _Sapphire_ itu tak lepas dari interaksi ayah dan anak sampai mereka melewati Naruto, akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk memutuskan kontak _sapphire_ nya dengan interaksi itu, wajah dengan tiga goresan menyerupai rubah itu sedikit murung dan menunduk. Shikamaru yang menyadari itu hanya terdiam, dia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Naruto. Kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat ia berumur 6 tahun adalah kenang terburuknya.

"Sial, mengapa susah sekali." keluh Gaara memukul telapak tangannya dengan pelan.

"Mungkin kau terlalu lemah melemparnya." ujar Sai tersenyum.

"Aku tidak lemah Sai." sahut Gaara tak terima.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu." Gaara mengeluarkan selembar uang seribu yen dan kantongnya. " _Ji-san_ , berikan aku lagi dua." Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan jemarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Lihat baik-baik, aku tidak lemah." kata Gaara yang sudah melakukan acang-acang pada posisinya.

Gaara terlihat bak pitcher professional yang akan melempar bola pada pemukul, ia menyipitkan matanya untuk fokus pada target. Gagal. lemparan pertama ia gagal dan hanya dapat mengenai satu kaleng.

"Bukankah su-"

"Itu hanya pemanasan." kesal Gaara memotong ucapan Sai.

Sai tersenyum sementara tiga orang itu hanya jadi penonton melihat Gaara. "Kau pasti bisa Gaara." seru Naruto memberi semangat.

Gaara sudah berbunga-bunga ketika mendapat semangat dari pitcher klub baseball sekolah, ia kembali memasang acang-acang dan ekor matanya menatap target, ia harus focus dan membuktikan ucapannya kalau dia bukanlah lemah seperti apa yang Sai katakan.

BRAK!

Tumpukan kaleng itu runtuh saat bola itu mengenai kaleng tepat di tengah yang menjadi titik tembakan Gaara. Gaara jangan dilihat, pria itu sudah senyum menyeringai dan memandang Sai yang masih tersenyum.

"Sai bisakah kau sedikit menunjukkan kefrustasianmu saat omonganmu hanya omong kosong." keluh Gaara yang menjadi kesal karena Sai masih tetap tersenyum, hanya itu ekspresinya sedari tadi tentu saja itu membuat Gaara jengkel.

"Ini hadiahnya anak muda." paman itu memberikan sebuah boneka panda dengan ukuran besar, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya tertawa melihat hadiah itu dan Gaara malu melihat boneka panda yang mirip dengannya sebagai hadiah.

Keempat orang itu masih tertawa dan Gaara nampak menyembunyikan malunya, apakah ia harus menenteng boneka panda besar ini? Hello, dia pria tulen walaupun ia akui boneka ini mirip dengannya terutama pada bagiam mata.

Gaara menjadi bahan tertawaan saat ia menggendong boneka panda seukuran manusia di punggungnya. Pandangan Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat stand yang berada jauh dari keramaian, itu terlihat sepi dan hanya ada seorang nenek yang duduk dengan lelah dihadapan barang dagangannya. "Shika, aku ke toilet sebentar ya." pamitnya segera menjauh dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, jangan tidur di toilet." ucap Shika, apakah dia sedang menyindir dirinya sendiri? entahlah.

Naruto berlari kecil dan menghampiri dagangan sang nenek itu. "Kenapa _baa-san_ berjualan disini?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berjongkok dan memandang barang dagangan yang ditunjukkan dengan alas kain putih di tanah.

"Itu, karena aku tidak mendapatkan tempat anak muda, jadi aku berjualan disini." jelas nenek itu.

"Kenapa _baa-san_ yang berjualan? Apakah _baa-san_ tidak memiliki siapapun?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Sang nenek hanya terdiam dan menatap Naruto, "Gomennasai _baa-san_ , aku terlalu lancang." Naruto sadar sudah terlalu ikut campur.

"Iie, biasanya yang berjualan cucuku, hanya saja cucu ku sedang sakit dan aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli obat." jelas nenek itu.

Naruto tentu saja tersentuh mendengar ucapan nenek itu, "Baiklah, aku akan membeli satu." ujar Naruto sambali memilih cermin itu.

"Apakah kau membelikan untuk ibumu?" tanya nenek itu.

Hening, Naruto tak mengeluarkan suara apapun serta menghentikan gerakannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Aku membeli untuk diriku sendiri _baa-san_. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal." jawab Naruto.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu, lagipula _baa-san_ kan tidak tahu." Naruto tersenyum pada nenek itu.

Tangannya meraih sebuah cermin seukuran tangannya, ia memandang cermin dengan motif rubah berwarna orange. Bukankah itu warna dan binatang kesukaannya. Ia mengeluarkan uang dan menyerahkan pada nenek itu. "Aku akan mengambil yang ini _baa-san_." ujar Naruto.

"Terima kasih anak muda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan, _hayaku_. Sebentar lagi akan ada _hanabi_." seru gadis itu menarik _yukata_ sang kakak.

Hinata tersenyum pada adiknya, bukankah itu terlihat aneh? Memanggil nama sendiri. "Nee-chan." kini gadis itu sudah berada di belakang tubuh Hinata dan mendorong tubuh maju.

"Ha'I." Hinata menggapai tangan mungil sang adik dan berjalan bergandengan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

Para pengunjung sudah siap mencari tempat untuk menikmati _hanabi_ yang sebentar lagi akan dihidupkan, Sasuke menjewer telinga Naruto yang hampir saja di bawa kabur oleh fansgirlnya. Setidaknya Sasuke bersyukur fansgirlnya tak segila Naruto itu karena Sasuke bersikap acuh dan dengan santainya ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki tunangan bukan hanya itu saja ia bahkan dengan relanya menyuruh Sai yang mengirimkan _spam_ pada fansgirlnya yang berisikan foto Sasuke bersama sang tunangan.

" _Teme_ , bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari telingaku? Ini sangat sakit." rintih Naruto sambil memegang telinganya yang memerah.

"Tidak akan, sampai kita benar-benar menjauh dari fansgirl bodohmu itu." ujar Sasuke. Sai, Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya tertawa melihat itu.

"Aku tahu tempat tenang untuk melihat _hanabi_." ujar Sai membuka suara.

"Benarkah? Awas kau membohongi kami. Aku akan menghapuskan klub seni dan menggantinya dengan klub merangkai bunga." ancam Shikamaru.

"Tenang, _Trust me_." Sai tersenyum dan mendahului yang lainnya.

Tempat yang dipilih Sai memang tenang dan bahkan tak ada banyak orang hanya saja-

"Sai, aku akan membunuhmu." teriak Naruto ketakutan.

Tak hanya Naruto, ketakutan itu juga berlaku pada Sasuke yang sudah melepaskan tangannya pada telinga Naruto dan Gaara yang sudah gemetar.

" _Mendokusei_."

"Bukankah ini tempat yang tenang dan bahkan jauh dari keramaian juga bagus untuk melihat _hanabi_." ucap Sai terdengar polos.

" _Baka_ Sai." Sasuke memberikan _deathgler_ nya pada Sai yang masih tersenyum polos. "Kuburan bukanlah tempat yang bagus." teriak ketiga orang itu secara bersamaan lalu berlari menjauh dari kuburan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiashi, Hikari, Hinata dan Hanabi sudah berada di dekat jembatan, mereka tak sabar untuk melihat _hanabi_ yang akan menghiasi langit dan mengakhiri festival _matsuri_.

"Tou-chan, aku mau digendong." pinta manja sang putri bungsu Hiashi.

Hiashi menatap wajah Hanabi yang terlihat imut dan tentu saja Hiashi menyukai wajah manja putrinya itu, dan mengangkat Hanabi kegendongannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah disini saja, ini lebih baik daripada kuburan." ucap Gaara yang ngos-ngosan karena lari ketakutan.

"Kurasa itu benar." tambah Sai dengan wajah _innocent_ nya.

Ketiga pria itu menatap Sai dengan memberikan _deathgler_ sedangkan Sai tak menghiraukan ketiga sahabatnya itu marah, jangan lupakan Shikamaru yang memilih duduk bersadar dengan tembok yang berada dipinggir jembatan lalu memejamkan mata. Apakah dia tertidur? Ya tuhan, bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini ia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Duar!

Duar!

Bunyi kembang api terbang ke angkasa dan memperlihatkan percikan warna-warninya, itu sangat indah ditambah bentuk yang berbagai macam. Langit malam kini terasa terang dengan cahaya bunga api.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian memejamkan matanya, ia nampak seperti merampalkan doa. _'Pejamkanlah matamu dan katakan keinginanmu, pasti akan terkabul.'_ Ia menuruti bisikan halus itu dan mengatakan keinginannya saat hamparan bunga api menghiasi langit malam.

.

.

.

.

.

Duar!

Duar!

" _Suteki._ " lirih Sai yang menatap percikan bunga api berwarna-warni di langit, jangan lupakan bahwa tangannya sudah terdapat kanvas dan buku gambarnya.

Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sai yang sudah siap sedia. Pandangan mereka tak hentinya menatap hamburan bunga api di langit, lalu tersenyum. Tunggu! Bukankah Shikamaru tadi sedang tertidur disana? Jadi bagaimana bisa pria itu sudah berdiri diantara Naruto dan Gaara? Sambil menatap kembang api. Ah, lupakan itu.

 _'_ _Pejamkanlah matamu dan katakan keinginanmu, pasti akan terkabul.'_ entah suara darimana yang menuntun Naruto menutup _sapphire_ nya dan melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh suara lembut itu.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku ingin memiliki teman dan berbagi dengan temanku."_

 _"_ _Aku ingin memiliki orang tua dan merasakan kasih sayang."_

.

.

.

.

.

T to the B to the C

1\. Jinbei : memiliki dua potongan pakaian dengan bagian atasnya kimono dan bagian bawahnya celana pendek dan biasanya terbuat dari bahan katun atau rami (Source : /jinbei-pakaian-rumahan-tradisional-jepang-untuk-musim-panas/)

Aku newbie disini dan ini karya aku yang pertama, awalnya aku menulis hanya ingin mendapatkan komentar, follow, favorit banyak tapi setelah aku pikir ulang, bukan itu aneh dan membuat otakku tidak jalan. Jadi akhirnya aku menulis untuk kebahagian dan keinginan, idenya lancar.

sebenarnya aku bingung menentukan genre, bahkan judul itu agak sulit buatku jadi entahlah judul ini nyambung ga dengan isi ceritanya. Oleh sebab itu para Reader dan author serta senpai-senpai mohon berikan komentar, nasehat, ide, saran dan apapun itu jika ini salah dan tidak benar.

.

.

.

.

.

Raiueon57


	2. Chapter 2

Flavor of Life

Raiueon57 present to NHL

.

Rate : T dengan perpaduan genre : Romance, slice of life, fantasy, sedikit bumbu humor.

P.S : OOC, typo, alur berantakan, ga nyambung, aneh dan membuat pusing disertai mual*bila berlanjut silahkan hubungi dokter setempat.

.

.

Jika anda tidak menyukainya silahkan tekan tombol back! Disini hanya tempat NaruHina.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian memejamkan matanya, ia nampak seperti merampalkan doa. _'Pejamkanlah matamu dan katakan keinginanmu, pasti akan terkabul.'_ Ia menuruti bisikan halus itu dan mengatakan keinginannya saat hamparan bunga api menghiasi langit malam.

 _'Pejamkanlah matamu dan katakan keinginanmu, pasti akan terkabul.'_ entah suara darimana yang menuntun Naruto menutup _sapphire_ nya dan melakukan apa yang diperintah oleh suara lembut itu.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku ingin memiliki teman dan berbagi dengan temanku."_

 _"Aku ingin memiliki orang tua dan merasakan kasih sayang."_

Diclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

My lovely pairing : Uzumaki Naruto with Hyuuga Hinata

Happy Reading guys!

Taburan bunga api sudah tak lagi nampak di langit hitam, seperti beberapa letupan barusan adalah kembang api terakhir yang mengudara di langit malam untuk penutupan festival matsuri. Udara semakin malam mulai terasa dingin di musim panas, itu hal wajar mengingat bagaimana pancaroba mempengaruhi cuaca dunia ini.

Keluarga kecil Hyuuga nampak senang malam ini, itu terlihat dari cerewetnya Hanabi yang berada gendongan Hiashi sembari mengatakan hal yang konyol dan membuat Hiashi, Hikari dan Hinata tertawa walaupun kecil. Dengan tawa kecil itu mereka berjalan kembali menuju rumah hangat mereka yang terletak di sisi jembatan.

.

.

.

Kelima pria tampan yang terlihat kompak mengenakan _jinbei_ itu berjalan menuju jalan pulang, mungkin daripada berkeliaran tak jelas semalam ini bukankah lebih baik pulang walaupun besok masih jatah libur musim panas bukan berarti mereka akan pulang seenaknya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat surel yang ada barusan masuk ke ponselnya rupanya tunangannya mengirimkan sebuah surel padanya, Shikamaru nampaknya sudah menguap. ingin cepat sampai rumahnya dan tidur. Gaara sibuk menekan layarnya ia sepertinya sedang mengirim pesan pada ayahnya, lalu Sai hanya diam dan menampakan senyum palsu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang merasa kesepian setelah semua ini berakhir.

"Jaa ne Naruto." pamit mereka berpisah di stasiun kota, Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang dipaksanya.

Sembari menunggu kereta yang sebentar lagi datang, Naruto mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dan mengirim surel singkat itu. Ia memasukkan kembali ponsel lipatnya dan menghela nafas, ia sama sekali tak berharap si penerima surelnya itu membalas tapi setidaknya penerima bisa membaca surel yang dikirim Naruto padanya.

.

.

Naruto membuka pelan pintu apartement miliknya, ia membiarkan lampu menyala lalu masuk kedalam apartement yang terlihat luas. Hanya senyum miris dan menutup kembali pintu apartemennya, ruangan itu terlihat luas walaupun apartemen ini hanya berukuran satu petak dan bisa dihuni oleh satu orang itu sudah membuat Naruto bersyukur bisa menemukan tempat untuk tinggal. Sangat sulit untuk menemukan apartemen seperti ini di tambah bukan hal mudah bagi siswa sekolahan untuk tinggal sendiri, beberapa agen perumahan tak akan membiarkan seorang anak berusia 16 tahun tinggal sendirian kecuali mereka menyertakan wali atau penjamin untuk bisa tinggal sendirian. Untung saja sang pemilik panti yang merawatnya dulu mau menjadi penjaminnya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat dan membuka kulkas yang tak begitu banyak memiliki isi, itupun dapat dihitung melihat tak adanya bahan alami yang terdapat di dalam kulkasnya. Ia mengambil botol air mineral dan meneguknya langsung dari botol. Beberapa menit yang lalu adalah hal yang menyenangkan lalu sekarang tidak, hanya ada dirinya, tempat tidur, meja belajar, dapur, kulkas hanya itu sekarang yang menemaninya.

Drrtt! getaran hape itu langsung di respon oleh Naruto, ia tersenyum saat membaca surel itu lalu menutupnya kembali. Rupanya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, bukankah besok pagi dia memiliki janji bersama para anggotanya untuk latihan rutin walaupun liburan musim panas masih hampir usai dan pertandingan bertandang ke Koshien telah berlalu beberapa hari sebelum matsuri bukan berarti ia harus bermalas - malasan. Ia menutup kembali kulkas itu dan mengganti pakaian _jinbei_ yang Sasuke pinjamkan padanya usai meletakkan cermin yang dibelinya saat festival tadi.

Uzumaki Naruto, siswa tahun ketiga yang hidup mandiri. Ia berkerja part time di sebuah mini market tak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal tak hanya itu. Kapten baseball sekolah ini telah berhasil membawa Konoha High School ke Koshien walaupun hanya maju sampai perempat final dan harus kalah melawan sekolah dari prefektur Hokkaido setidaknya itu prestasinya. Dia sangat di gilai oleh para gadis walaupun semua orang tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki kekasih tapi fansgirlnya tak getar dengan kekasih Naruto. Selain itu dia tak bisa lagi merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu, ia selalu iri dengan mereka yang memiliki keluarga atau bahkan keluarga yang datang saat hari kelulusan dan saat penerimaan sekolah anak mereka. Bisakah ia merasakan kasih sayang orang tua walaupun kasih sayang itu bukan berasal dari orang tua kandungnya?

Naruto menyela rambut pirangnya yang masih ditetesi oleh air, astaga! Bagaimana bisa dia mandi tengah malam seperti ini? Ia tersenyum menatap cermin kaca bermotif rubah dengan warna orange yang kini sudah berada dalam genggamannya, "Kenapa aku beli hanya untukku, harusnya aku juga membelikan satu untuknya." sesalnya berbicara sendiri. "Kenapa baru terpikir sekarang, bodoh." ia memukul pelan kepalanya.

Setelah rambutnya dirasa kering ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, ia harus tidur kalau tidak ia akan terlambat besok. Naruto yang toples dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek nampaknya sudah mulai terlelap, itu terdengar dari alunan nafasnya yang teratur dan jangan lupakan selimut berwarna orange dan bergambar rubah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu baru saja menyelesaikan ritual malamnya pada wajah porselinnya. Bukankah itu hal wajar bagi seorang gadis yang menginginkan wajahnya cantik, lupakan hal itu. Ia tersenyum pada dirinya yang berada di cermin rias miliknya, matanya beralih pada cermin kecil dengan motif lavender itu.

Teman, satu kata itu menancap di hatinya saat diam-diam ia mengucapkan permintaanya secara gamblang tanpa tahu apakah keinginannya itu dapat terkabul atau tidak. Teman adalah hal yang didambakan oleh Hinata sejak dulu, namun karena sifat pendiam dan pemalunya membuatnya terasingkan di kelas bukan itu saja beberapa orang menyangka bahwa dirinya gadis sombong yang enggan bersosialisasi. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengurung dirinya di perpustakaan menghabisakan berpuluh-puluh buku melewatkan indahnya masa remaja.

"Ku harap itu nyata." lirihnya sembari menatap dirinya di cermin kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Pejamkanlah matamu dan katakan keinginanmu, pasti akan terkabul.'_

Kata-kata itu terniang di mimpi Naruto dan Hinata (red : bayangin aja satu layar bagi dua sebelah kanan Naruto sebelah kiri Hinata, Piiis ^^,V) masing-masing tubuh mereka mengeluarkan sebuah aura berwarna sesuai cermin itu, keduanya bahkan nampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dinginpun mengucur dari kening mereka, hawa seketika menjadi panas.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian." suara itu terdengar seperti orang mabuk, seorang wanita paruh baya yang nampak sangat seksi sembari meneguk sake. Bibirnya tersinggung keatas dan matanya menatap cermin besar yang memperlihatkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu memfokuskan dirinya dan mulai merampalkan mantra, bahkan botol sake yang tadinya di teguk berkali-kali itu sekarang sudah tak ia perdulikan. Dari bayangan itu terlihat aura yang berwarna ungu dan orange keluar dari tubuh Hinata dan Naruto menjadi cahaya yang hanya bisa dilihatnya. Cahaya itu kemudian keluar dari dari kamar Hinata dan Naruto lalu pergi, cahaya berwarna orange itu masuk begitu saja dan kini sudah berada di kamar Hinata yang nyaman.

Wanita bernama Tsunade itu kembali merampalkan mantra hingga cahaya orange itu masuk kedalam tubuh Hinata begitu juga tubuh Naruto cahaya berwarna ungu itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Disinilah terjadi pertukaran jiwa antara Naruto dan Hinata, cahaya itu mencoba beradaptasi di dalam tubuh keduanya. Keringat dingin terus mengucur seolah menjadi respon adaptasinya cahaya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Tsunade mengubah jiwa seseorang, ia sudah berhenti merampalkan mantra dari mulutnya dan kini botol sake yang tak menarik perhatiannya itu kini mejadi prioritas utamanya kembali. Tegukan demi tegukan tak akan membuat dahaganya hilang tapi kesadarannya yang menghilang.

" _Yatta_ , aku berhasil." serunya dengan kondisi wajah memerah dan senyum bahagia saat melakukan ritual itu.

Kembali pada Naruto dan Hinata yang nampaknya sudah dapat beradaptasi dengan tubuh itu bahkan keduanya sekarang tertidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

pintu itu tergeser keras dan menampilkan seorang bocah kecil dengan rambut di ikat twins ponytail berdiri didepan pintu. Matanya menatap gundukan tubuh yang masih menyelimuti seluruh tubuh. Ini tak seperti kakaknya. pikir gadis kecil itu.

Langkah kecilnya itu menjadi lebar dan berjalan menuju ranjang sang kakak, ia harus membangunkan sang kakak agar sarapan sudah tersedia sebelum ayahnya bangun.

" _One-chan._ " serunya tepat didekat telinga sang pemilik kamar. Tak ada respon.

" _One-chan._ "

Tetap dan sama.

Tubuh itu tak bergerak atau merasa terusik.

Kali ini Hanabi mengoyangkan tubuh sang kakak dan berteriak keras dan mungkin akan membangunkan sang ayah. " _ONE-CHAN._ "

Selimut itu terbuka dan menampilkan gadis berambut indigo dengan wajah kusut dan lelah. Teriak itu berhasil mengusik sosok dibalik gundukan selimut dan ia mengerakkan telinganya agar tak menuli akibat teriak keras Hanabi.

" _Urusai_." gertaknya dengan nada tak suka tanpa melihat siapa bocah kecil yang ada di ranjangnya.

Gertakan itu membuat genangan air mata dan kemudian genangan itu berubah menjadi tetesan lalu berubah menjadi tangisan keras.

" _Are!_ " ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah kecil yang menangis tersedu, " _Dare?_ " tanya bingung.

Kebingunan itu semakin bertambah ketika ia mulai menyadari bahwa ruangan yang hampir seukuran apartemennya itu bukanlah kamarnya, matanya memutar ruangan. Apakah ia tidur berjalan dan masuk kedalam kamar orang? Tidak, ia tak pernah mengalami ha seperti itu, matanya berhenti saat ia menyadari tubuhnya tertutup oleh piyami biru tua dengan garis vertical. Seingatny a semalam, ia hanya mengenakan boxer usai mandi dan tak mengenakan baju.

Tidak. Ia tersadar dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya hendak keluar dari kamar itu, sedangkan Hanabi masih menangis tersedu-sedu di atas tempat tidur. Hati kecilnya tak tega akan melihat bocah yang umurnya dirasa terpaut lumayan jauh, segera ia mendekati bocah yang diyakini tak kenal olehnya.

Ia melipat lututnya di tepi ranjang sehingga tingginya dengan bocah itu sedikit jauh. Tangan itu membelai rambut coklat yang terikat entah model macam apa itu, baginya. " _Gomennasai_ , aku tak bermaksud gertakmu." sesalnya dengan suara melembut.

Hanabi membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap kakaknya, inilah kakaknya yang lembut bukan yang tadi. Mengertaknya dengan tak suka. "Jangan mengulanginya lagi." isaknya meraih tubuh sang kakak untuk dipeluk.

Perasaan hangat mengalir begitu saja dihatinya, perasaan macam apa ini? Ia bukan pertama kali dipeluk oleh seseorang tapi kenapa ketika bocah itu memeluknya serasa menyenangkan. Berbeda saat ia dipeluk olek pacarnya.

Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata itu lalu tersenyum kecil melihat bocah itu tak lagi menangis.

"Anak pintar." ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala itu.

Hanabi kini tersenyum mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari kakaknya, "Kaa-chan sudah menunggu ayok bantu kaa-chan."

 _Kaa-chan? Tunggu. Sepertinya ada kesalahan disini?_ pikirnya bukankah dia…

"Kau sudah bangun sayang." suara lembut itu masuk kependengarannya dan bocah itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, ia rupanya menyaksikan interaksi barusan saat putri sulungnya menghapus air mata sang adiknya.

Hanabi melompat dari ranjang kakaknya dan memeluk wanita paruh baya. "Kaa-chan."

"Kaa-chan." lirihnya heran.

"Sarapan sebentar lagi siap, ayok bantu kaa-chan menyiapkannya." Wanita itu menyamakan tingginya pada Hanabi dan mencubit gemas pipi bocah 6 tahun itu.

"Roger." ujarnya semangat.

"Cucilah wajahmu lalu turun untuk sarapan." tegur wanita yang disinyalir sebagai kaa-chan oleh bocah kecil tadi.

"H-ha-ha'I." sahutnya ragu.

Wanita itu mengandeng tangan bocah kecil itu dan meninggalkan kamar putrinya usai menutup pintu kamar.

 _Bukankah, kaa-chanku berambut merah? Jangan bilang tou-san punya simpanan dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama simpanannya._ pikiran _negative_ memenuhi otaknya. "Hahaha. Itu pasti tidak mungkin, Naruto." bantahnya tertawa pelan berbicara sendiri.

.

.

KRINGGGG! dentuman keras dari jam beker itu menyeruak keras dan hampir menulikan pendengaran, dengan mata yang masih ngantuk tangan tan yang tubuhnya kini sembunyi di balik selimut tebal itu keluar dan mengapai-gapai mencari dentuman keras yang membangunkannya. Dalam sekali tekan jam itu tak lagi berbunyi.

Rasa malas untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur lebih menang daripada bangkit mandi dan membantu menyiapkan sarapan. Pria itu merapatkan kembali selimut dan tertidur, sayangnya panggilan alam membuatnya harus segera bangun untuk melepaskan hasrat itu.

Pria itu bangkit dari tidurnya dengan mata setengah mengantuk, segera ia menuju kamar mandi.

TUK! kepala itu rupanya menabrak sesuatu, ia mengucak matanya, tidak mungkin ia salah. Kamar mandi dikamarnya terletak ditempat ia berdiri tapi kenapa kepalanya menghantup sesuatu yang sedikit keras. Matanya itu membuka dengan jelas ketika melihat dihadapannya adalah dinding pembatas, matanya mencari kamar mandi yang ternyata terletak di sudut kanan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membuang air kecil.

Selesai dengan Hasratnya ia segera kembali berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan menguap dengan sembarangan tanpa menutupnya.

" _Are!_ " ia nampak bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bukankah susunan tempat tidurnya bukan menghadap selatan tapi menghadap barat, bukan hanya itu selimutnya bukannya berwarna orange dengan motif rubah tapi berwarna lavender dengan bunga lily.

Bola mata itu mengelilingi ruangan berantakan, handuk yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat meja bundar yang berada di sudut ruangan. Air mineral yang tergeletak begitu saja tanpa menutupnya. Cup ramen yang masih ada sumpit sekali pakai itu juga masih tergeletak di meja itu. _Tunggu ini bukan kamarku'kan?_ pikirnya yang mencoba menyakinkan.

Berkali-kali ia mengucak matanya memastikan apa yang ia lihat adalah salah, namun sayangnya kenyataan tak berpihak padanya. Tangannya tak lagi mengucak matanya tapi pandangannya sekarang jatuh pada tangannya, diangkatnya tangan itu seolah ia sedang menatap sebuah patung. _Tunggu! Ada yang salah denganku._ pikirnya kembali. Ia bergegas menuju kekamar mandi untuk mencari cermin dan mencari tahu bahwa penglihatannya salah.

.

.

"TIDAK!" teriak Naruto dan Hinata kompak saat berada di depan cermin kamar mandi di tempat masing-masing.

.

.

Naruto menatap kaca, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mungkin saja itu hanya bayangan tapi begitu tangannya bergerak meraba wajah, dadanya yang sixpack tanpa tertutup apapun. " _Uso!_ " ujarnya tak percaya. Ingin mencari bukti yang lebih menyakinkan lagi, tangan itu menarik celana itu kedepan sehingga…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Naruto langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, jangan lupakan wajah memerahnya yang malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat untuk pertama kalinya. Tubuh pria itu menjongkok seolah sedang bersembunyi. "Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin." hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya berulang kali.

.

.

Kedua tangan Hinata memegang dadanya yang terasa berat dan kedua tangan itu meremasnya, "Auwh." rintihnya sedikit sakit karena tangannya meremas terlalu kuat. Mata _Amethsyt_ itu tak berhenti menatap bayangannya yang ada di cermin. _Ini tidak mungkin._ bantahnya dalam hati namun sayang ketika ia hendak mencengkram rambut pirangnya tangannya malah menyisir rambut indigo panjang yang terlihat di pandangannya.

"Ini tidak mungkin." kembali gadis itu tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Apa yang yang tidak mungkin _nee-chan_." suara bocah yang tadi menangis itu membuat Hinata menoleh dan nampaknya apa yang ia lihat adalah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

" _N-nee-chan?_ " Hinata mengulang kata itu dengan bingung.

Hanabi berjalan dan menarik tangan mulus itu, " _Nee-chan hayaku_." ujarnya dengan sekuat tenaga menarik tangan kakaknya untuk segera turun dan sarapan bersama.

"Eh."

Hanabi mengembungkan pipinya, ia sedang dalam mode ngambek karena respon dari sang kakaknya hanya lah sebatas kalimat 'Eh'. Oke, Hinata menyadari itu dan kemudian melemaskan tangannya untuk mengikuti langkah bocah kecil itu.

" _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ sudah menunggu untuk sarapan, _nee-chan_ lama sekali tahu." omel bocah kecil itu.

 _Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!_ dua kata itu yang sekarang memenuhi pikirannya, "Malah bengong, _hayaku nee-chan_."

.

.

.

Hinata menduduki kursi kosong, semangkuk nasi sudah tersedia didepan matanya dan jangan lupakan semur cumi bercampur ubi serta telur gulung yang mengugah selera dan pastinya ini pertama kalinya baginya merasakan sarapan khas rumahan bahkan menikmatinya bersama orang tersayang.

Air matanya mengalir begitu saja seketika ia menatap makan yang tersuguh di hadapannya dan sekilas ia menatap keluarga yang lengkap bahkan seorang adik yang hadir dimeja makan yang sudah tak sabar menyantap semur cumi.

"Hinata _daijoubu_?" tanya sang pria paruh baya yang heran menatap putrinya menangis saat sarapan pagi.

Ia menyapu air matanya keluar, namun bukannya berhenti air mata itu kembali keluar dan bahkan terdengar isakan. Ia bahagia sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Sayang kau baik-baik saja?" tambah sang wanita paruh baya yang mengelus lembut punggung putrinya.

" _Nee-chan._ " bocah kecil itu menatap kakaknya yang menangis.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya pria paruh baya itu sekali lagi.

Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya. Usai menghapus air matanya dan menahan tangisan itu, ia kemudian tersenyum. "Hanya bahagia saja."

Ketiga orang menatap Hinata bingung, bukan itu terlalu aneh. Baru saja turun untuk sarapan kemudian menangis tanpa sebab dan hanya pernyataan kalau dia sedang bahagia. Sang kepala keluarga nampak tak yakin dengan ucapan sang putri sulungnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Hanya anggukan yang pria paru baya itu dapatkan. " _Ittadakimasu._ " Hinata merapatkan kedua tangannya sembari tersenyum.

Hiashi, Hikari dan Hanabi mengikuti Hinata yang mengucapkan kata 'Ittadakimasu.' Mereka berempat menikmati sarapan pagi di meja makan.

.

.

.

"Tidak aku sedang bermimpikan ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kondisi baju yang sudah membalut tubuh toplesnya.

Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia raba, bukankah semalam ia sedang asyik merayakan festival matsuri lalu pulang dan tidur dikamarnya yang membuatnya nyaman. Tapi sekarang. Ini bukan kamarnya. Berantakan dengan bungkus ramen yang menumpuk di meja lalu beberapa peralatan makan yang nampaknya sudah lama tak di cuci bahkan baju kotor yang berserak di sudut kamar mandi terus. Ia tak bisa lagi meneruskan gambaran tentang ruangan ini.

Ia kembali meraba dada ratanya lalu tangan itu menjalar kekepala dan hanya rambut pendek sebatas tekuknya yang ia rasa. Kemana rambut panjangnya dan kemana dada yang membusung yang dimiliki oleh para gadis.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Kau harus perlu memastikannya lagi." Ia meyakinkan dirinya.

Matanya kini beralih pada kedua betisnya yang mengenakan boxer sebatas lutut, ia meneguk ludahnya seolah apa yang ingin ia pastikan adalah hal mengerikan tapi untuk meyakinkan ia harus kuat dan tahan dari sikap jijik. Tangan itu masih bergerak kaku menuju pusat penglihatannya. Tanpa membuka boxernya, tangan itu meraba sesuatu yang seharusnya yang tak ia miliki. Tangan itu sudah merasakan sesuatu yang keras dipangkalan pahanya. Tunggu, mungkin itu adalah tulang selangkangan yang ia rasakan. Tangannya kembali bergerak keatas mengikuti alur sesuatu keras itu yang nampaknya memanjang.

Ia langsung melempar tangannya menjauh dari selangkangannya. Air mukanya berubah menjadi bingung, sedih, tak bisa di gambarkan karena ia tak tahu jawaban dari ini. "Ini nyata Hinata." ujarnya mendapatkan jawabannya dengan tubuhnya langsung down mengetahui fakta ia terjebak dalam tubuh laki-laki.

Bagaimana bisa ia terjebak di tubuh seorang pria sedangkan ia adalah seorang gadis, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah terbaring dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut itu. Ia nampak down menerima kenyataan ini.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

 ** _Kolom balasan Review :_**

*Diena Luna no Azalea : Terima kasih sambutanya Diena :D. Syukur kalau kamu suka fict FOL terima kasih sudah mengikuti.

*Guest (Ila) : Makasih Ila, akan aku pertahankan gaya penulisannya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

*Guest (Durarawr) : Panggil Rai aja boleh kok hehehe. Iya aku masih newbie hehehe –ngaruk-ngaruk tekuk sambil kaki digoyang-goyang malu- Syukurlah kamu suka, terima kasih sudah baca FOL. Iya susah banget bikin cerita pertukaran tubuh gini, apalagi refrenshi kudu banyak. Umur Hinata itu aku buat sama hanya saja sekolahnya berbeda, kalau dibikin Hinata umur 12 tahun kesannya Hinata kemudaan buat Naruto, jadi ngerasa Naruto lolicon hehehe.

*Guest - Guest (DiTa) – Guest (ana) – Helena Yuki – Guest (Desi Rei Hime) – arybagus – magendrik – Hyuuzu Avery : Ini udah Up hehehe semoga suka dan terimakasih sudah ngikutin.

.

.

.

.

Senangnya akhirnya bisa up lagi di chapi 2, gimana… gimana…. gimana? Aneh? tentu saja berasa aneh dan ada yang ga nyambung karena hanya ini yang bisa ku persembahkan pada readers semuanya. Aku langsung up setelah perbaikan sedikit dan aku rasa akhirnya di cerita ini aneh, tapi itulah minna-san kalau tidak sesuai keinginan kalian. Ohiya sedikit ngasih tahu aja, mungkin FOL ini Cuma 5 chapi atau di bawah 10 aja, soalnya kalau kepanjangan jadi membosankan dan aku juga ga memikirkan konflik. Untuk sekarang patokannya buat fict ini hanya _'Kimi no Nawa'_. Sekedar info juga mungkin aku baru bisa up agak lama mengingat aku harus cari imajinasi untuk bisa mengekspletasikan genre macam ini, tapi aku bakalan senang kalau kalian mau nyumbang masukan yang membuatnya makin seru. Itu berharga banget.

.

aku haturkan terimakasih sudah review, fav, follow 'Flavor of Life' jangan lupa masukannya di tunggu…

.

.

Raiueon57


End file.
